Mechs and Demons
by Tijiya
Summary: Demons have discovered the presence of the Transformers and are more than a little intruiged. They can harm the sentient robots and know it, but one of them is going to try and protect them.
1. Chapter 1

Yusuke Urameshi was not having a good day and if one more thing happened he was going to blow the cause all the way to the Spirit World. He tossed his jacket onto the back of the couch and threw his keys onto the end table where they skid across the top and landed on the carpet. He sat down and roughly pulled off his shoes tossing them haphazardly near the doorway before lying back with a loud grunt.

Despite being a government worker, Yusuke still had to deal with idiots who didn't know what the hell they were doing. They seemed to be intent on getting themselves sliced, diced and served on a silver platter to a salivating demon. Killing a demon was not as simple as pointing the gun and shooting. Yes, sometimes it was, but the skilled demons were much tougher. In some cases they were also bullet proof. These kids they kept sending him may be the best in their class against humans, but demons were another ball park.

He was the designated demon expert and fighter in the government. He had no complaints about it, he could come and go as he pleased, he got to fight demons that caused trouble and he only answered to his boss. Mr. Katashi simply made certain he did what he needed to and left him to his devices. He never breathed down his neck and asked him to do things he was uncomfortable with.

He was appointed to train various men in the basics of demons. Sometimes he'd be required to give the military a quick session on 'how to detect demons 101' and 'taking the buggers down 203'. Other times he'd be given up to twenty men looking to be part of the special forces formed to take down demons. He'd run them through a twelve month course and, usually, by the end he was left with five. Some of them simply couldn't stomach the things he'd witnessed. He could never bring himself to blame them.

The only thing about his job that pissed him off, on days like today, was when he was requested to take a few men for 'field experience'. If they hadn't been training for at least a year and had already faced a demon once before, it always ended badly. If you missed the first shot and the demon comes at you, just drop your gun and kiss your ass goodbye unless you can pull a trick out of thin air like he was accustomed to doing.

He cursed as the bandages around his wound pulled slightly causing the injury to sting. On top of all that his truck, the old junker he'd used since he could afford a car, had been reduced to nothing more than scrap metal. The men all survived, but his truck paid the price.

Yusuke pulled his bloodied shirt off and strode to the hamper. He pressed a button on his answering machine and listened to the messages as he went into his room to change.

Message one: Yusuke, it's Katashi. I would like you to come in early tomorrow. Miss Shwine is inquiring about a few things that concern you and please, if not for her sake then for mine, behave.

"Yeah, yeah," Yusuke muttered.

Message two: Yusuke, are you sure you don't want me to set up that date for you? I think the two of you would get along well; she's also quite a looker. Oh, sorry about your truck. Heard its dead…..finally. Call me back.

"For the last time, no!" Yusuke yelled at the inanimate machine as if it could carry his voice to his co-worker. He wasn't surprised that Jensen sounded relieved that his truck was dead. It had been the ugliest piece of junk, but it had been all he could afford at nineteen. He kept it simply because it had been his first truck, he'd been attached. It never let him down and hadn't ever needed to be towed despite looking ancient. "Guess I should start looking at trucks tomorrow," he sighed. He was too tired to drag his feet out right now. With his paycheck he could afford a nice ride and have it customized if he so wished. A grin splayed across his face as he thought about it.

He deleted the messages on the machine and made a mental note to chew Jensen out when he went to work tomorrow. If and when he decided to start dating again he'd choose which chick he'd pursue, if at all. He'd much rather have a partner…a mate who'd take all aspects of him. Human, demon and fighter alike. Someone who wouldn't try to tie him down, but could be there alongside him as the adrenaline pumped through his veins. It was a little much to ask for he supposed.

He opened the fridge and promptly shut it with a snap. Amidst his grumbling, cursing and pains he had forgotten to pick up groceries.

"Easily remedied," he grinned as he picked up the phone and dialed. Take-out was always part of the life of a bachelor. That, he mused as he glanced at the hamper, and waiting until he had nothing to wear before washing.

**III**

**I've re-thought this story through, have a more defined plot-line and might even be able to stretch this for two fanfics. If my muse keeps up that long. So, Mechs and Demons is back and re-modified! My love for Transformers is strong and my interest in this parring has been re-kindled. Thank you for being patient with me for taking so long and I hope you enjoy the new version just as much as the last.**

**I realize the chapter is short, but I will try to keep them fairly long. It's just the introduction really.**

_Transformers (c) Hasbro _

_Yu Yu Hakusho (c) Yoshihiro Togashi  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Yusuke staggered out of bed the next morning feeling very stiff. Apparently being used as a tug-of-war rope, dangling upside down and getting tossed into walls wasn't too good on the body the next day. He replaced the bandaging wrapped around his chest, wincing at the amount of bruising, and pulled on his freshly washed clothing. Another perk that came with the job he loved, not having to wear a damned suit and tie.

As he ran a comb through his hair he felt like he was getting ready to march into a pack of starving wolves with giant slabs of meat dangling around his neck and waist. For all he knew, he was. He flipped on the television as he passed and continued on towards the kitchen to settle the growling beast he called a stomach. The monotone voice of the morning reporter filtered through the house.

_-has claimed that we are being invaded by aliens. A picture had been taken with his phone and posted on the internet causing many distress and arousing questions that can not be answered._

Yusuke poked his head into the living room with a pop tart hanging out of his mouth. He looked torn between laughing or taking the nonsense seriously. The picture that was displayed on the screen was blurred and he took a moment to try and discern what in the world he was looking at. It was an eye burning yellow-green color with red stripes and was, perhaps, an arm. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and an involuntary shiver rippled down his body. The text scrolling below the reporter claimed the picture had originated from America. This time he did laugh, loudly. He shook his head as the reporter continued her blathering and returned to the kitchen.

'I wonder if the Americans think we're nuts when people here claim demons exist and will bring the apocalypse down on our heads. They're not wrong…but no one knows that. They're just labeled 'insane' and tossed into the asylum.' The 'alien' thing was rubbish. If there was something else out there he'd know. Or so he told the niggling feeling in the back of his mind. He flicked the television off and the screen went dark, cutting off the reporter mid-sentence. He pulled on his shoes, grabbed his things and locked the door. If he hurried he could take the bus down to Jensen's and catch a ride with him.

-

"Mr. Urameshi," Mrs. Shwine's accent was very thick, but she had obviously been handling Japanese negotiations for a few years. She spoke without pause or hesitation, not once looking worried she'd mispronounced or misused a word. He'd seen her pass through halls within the past week, but it was his first time speaking with her. "You are not in any current relationships?" She looked down at him through her glasses much like a teacher would.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Shwine, but I'd hate to find out the hard way that Mr. Shwine is a four time boxing champion," he said with a wry grin. Mrs. Shwine, however, was not amused. She continued to look at him with that teacher-like stare that made him feel as if he were in junior high all over again, which reminded him why he skipped. "No, I'm not." He finally relented.

"And I trust nothing surprises you by now?"

"No, when the bad guys are coming up with new and exciting ways to kill you several times over it's sort of hard to be surprised." Mr. Katashi stood nearby looking all too pleased with himself as he and the American official shared a glance.

"Good," she nodded as if confirming something.

"He's the best man to deal with the job," Katashi spoke for the first time since Yusuke stepped through the door.

"Are you sure he can handle this?" She sounded doubtful as she looked Yusuke over. He shifted uncomfortably and resisted the urge to glare. He was many things, insane likely being one of them, but a diplomat he was not.

"What job?" He asked impatiently. "If you've got a demon problem then you're looking at the right guy." He couldn't stop the grin of anticipation from spreading across his face. Mrs. Shwine tapped her pen against her chin before making a small sound of approval.

"Very well," she nodded to Katashi, ignoring Yusuke's question. "But they will be in touch with you. He won't be pleased if they blow each other up when they meet." She stressed her meaning by tapping her pen against her board sharply. Meanwhile Yusuke's grin had disappeared as he realized he was the last one to know about something that had to do with him. Not surprising, but most certainly annoying.

"Trust me, nothing will happen." Once Mrs. Shwine closed the door behind her, Yusuke crossed his arms and looked towards his boss for an explanation.

"So," he drawled. "You do know my English still sounds like I'm trying to speak some form of ancient Indian language right?" The underlying message was heard and received: 'What's going on?'

"Yusuke you're going to teach a soldier everything you know about demons and how best to deal with them. From this point on he will be your partner and I don't want you dealing with anything without him. For confidential reasons no one can know what you're doing nor can they know about him. Is that clear?" He sat down and looked at the young demon over his interlaced fingers.

"Yes sir," Yusuke replied slowly. "So who is he?" He looked over his shoulder as if expecting someone to come out of the supply closet.

"He will reveal himself when he feels it's time," Mr. Katashi waved his hand around dismissively. Yusuke raised an eyebrow feeling completely lost and confused. "He's insisted he waits until he's discerned you're trustworthy before doing anything. Considering the circumstances our hands are tied and we can't do much but let him do things this way." Yusuke sighed in annoyance and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Do you at least have a picture so I don't freak out when someone comes walking up to me demanding to know about demons?"

"No, but you'll have to trust me when I say you'll know him when you see him."

"Why can't you just tell me?" Yusuke growled.

"I know you're annoyed, but he has plenty of reason to be cautious. I am the only one in this building who knows he's even here and that was a stretch on its own. It took me a month before they said anything detailed about him, took another half of one before he revealed himself. Trust me on this, it's worth the wait." He then reached into a drawer and tossed Yusuke a set of keys. He caught it with ease. His boss merely smiled at his baffled look. "Big black Topkick, license number: NBE 3. Can't miss it. I think demons will have a harder time destroying it," he said with a sly smirk.

-

"Hey Jensen," Yusuke fell into step with the thin, bottle nosed glasses male. "How's a night at the bar sound?" After the crap he went through the previous day, a couple glasses of beer sounded right up his alley. Jensen peered at him through the corner of his eyes, a suspicious look clouding his expression.

"Just us?" He questioned carefully.

"Yeah," Yusuke replied with a nonchalant shrug. "If you happen to pick up a chick there…" he trailed off with a wide grin as Jensen laughed.

"I knew you had an ulterior motive," he attempted to sound accusing, but the amusement lacing his tone ruined the effect.

"Damn," Yusuke snapped his fingers. "And here I thought I'd finally get you a girl and get you off my back."

"I thought you'd like her," Jensen defended. "She seemed right up your alley."

"If she can't kill a demon she's not worth the time," Yusuke tried to sound light hearted, but came off as disappointed.

"Going to a bar sounds great," Jensen said abruptly as they stepped out of the building. "So decided against car shopping on your break?" He asked as he fished his keys out of his jacket pocket.

"Didn't need to," Yusuke smirked as he held up a set of keys.

"Let's see then," Jensen motioned for Yusuke to take the lead. Yusuke pressed a button to unlock the car, causing the headlights to blink so he could locate his new truck. What he saw impressed him. "Wow," the younger man whistled appreciatively as they approached the Topkick. "What's 'NBE 3' stand for?"

"No idea," Yusuke shrugged. "Katashi's being all mysterious again. 'Trust me' he says…" His co-worker nodded in sympathy knowing how their boss could be. Yusuke missed the strange look Jensen wore on his face as he inspected the back of the truck bed.

"What the hell?" The man muttered beneath his breath, forgetting Yusuke's advanced hearing could pick up his words.

"What'cha looking at?" Yusuke came around to stand next to Jensen. He wore a similar look when he saw what the man was looking at. Hopefully the symbol wasn't a gang sign; he'd hate having to deal with the police or the gang. Whichever came first. "I can only figure out one mystery a day, I've already reached that limit. Let's go." Jensen went towards his car, leaving Yusuke with the black monster of a truck. "I can't say I'm disappointed," he grinned as he climbed in.

For a truck of its size the drive was rather smooth, but he did hit the windshield wipers when he tried to turn on the headlights. He turned on a light and gave everything the once over so he knew relatively where everything was. It took some getting used to though because he managed to squirt water on the windshield at least once before arriving at the bar. Jensen was fighting off laughter as Yusuke shut the car door, having seen the windshield wipers remove the water as he pulled up.

"Laugh it up, I'll put that shrunken demon head in your desk again."

"It was fake…right?" Jensen questioned as his laughter died down. Yusuke looked at him with a straight face before shrugging.

"Yeah, it was. Sure." It really was fake, but he loved watching Jensen squirm wondering whether Yusuke was serious. With the young half demon, it was hard to be certain about anything.

"That's not funny Yusuke," he grumbled as they entered the bustling bar.

**III**

**There's the second chapter, done. As for the parring I mentioned in the previous chapter it was Ironhide/Yusuke I was reffering to. I hope that doesn't put anyone off of reading this, I know I'm taking several chances with this fic as it is. I thank my reviewers, who are awsome to have kept with this despite the hiatus! Thank you very much, I appreciate everything.**

_Transformers (c) Hasbro _

_Yu Yu Hakusho (c) Yoshihiro Togashi  
_


End file.
